Luna's Wonderland
by missfebruary
Summary: When Luna comes upon the Room of Requirement on a particularly hot and humid afternoon, she creates a snowy paradise to help her and the rest of the D.A. cool off in the midst of a tough year. One-Shot. Originally written for simplypotterhead's hpendurance contest.


Hogwarts was on fire. Well, almost. Seamus Finnegan, the utter loaf he was, had created an inexplicable heat wave throughout the entire school in an unfortunate Potions accident. Luna didn't really mind the heat at first (it had brought out an excellent hoard of nargles), but constantly feeling the sweat drip down her brow was distracting her doing anything at all, let alone track nargles.

As she wandered the halls, she came upon a rather fantastic solution. The Room of Requirement, ever helpful in these sorts of situations, allowed its broad bronze doors to appear before her. She thought a moment, then pressed against the door. It was pleasantly cool to the touch. The doors opened to the scene she desired: a wintry wonderland, brisk and lovely with a frozen pond in the center circled by white-edged fir trees. Snow drifted lazily down from the high ceiling, the kind that was just heavy enough for packing into snow men and women, but not so heavy that it was difficult to walk through. When she peeked behind the curtain of trees, she found a pair of ice skates, blue and bronze and exactly her size, along with a thermos of rich hot chocolate and a packet of marshmallows. Smiling, she grabbed the gold galleon out of her messy hairdo and called the D.A. for a meeting.

Ginny was the first to arrive, dragging Seamus and Dean behind her. Sweating profusely, she gladly fell into the powdery snow that appeared before her. Dean scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at Seamus. "That's what you get for practically causing me a heat stroke!" Seamus grinned and packed another handful of snow and chased Dean behind the now greatly-expanded lake.

"Bless you, Luna," sighed Ginny as she slumped in the snow. "I was going to die out there, I really was." She flopped over and let her face soak in the coolness.

Hermione came next, followed by Ron and Harry. Ron cried in relief upon seeing the snow while Harry looked as though he could barely comprehend at all what was happening. Hermione sniffed. "Well, I thought that this was a real emergency, but this all right too." She looked out onto the scene and had a double-take. "Say, are these real trees? I didn't know that the Room of Requirement could make living matter!" She walked over to study them, leaving the other two members of the golden trio behind her.

"We find a paradise and the first thing she does is study trees. Blimey." Ron shook his head in amazement.

Just then, the rest of the D.A. crashed into the doors. One by one, they found the perfect way to relax in Luna's wonderland. Hermione left the trees once she found the gold and red skates waiting for her behind them and spun figure eights on the now olympic-sized lake. Ron found the hoard of Christmas cookies that he was secretly hoping for, while Lavender drank a mug of hot chocolate beside him. She purposely got whipped cream on her nose, but became annoyed when Ron didn't notice, as he was absorbed in the cookies. "Hey! Hermione!" he shouted as Lavender gave up. "Can your mum make some of these muggle cookies for me? These are better than anything I've eaten in my life!"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "My parents are dentists, remember?" she shouted back.

Ron flopped back onto the snow and cursed the sky. "Luna, you have got to figure out how to get the room to make more of these for me."

Neville, meanwhile, was skating clumsily on the lake with a few younger Hufflepuffs. "Don't worry," one of them said. "We can help you if you fall." Neville blushed and tried to skate faster, but only succeeded in falling flat on his face.

Ginny made lazy snow angels. Cho was building a snowman. Hermione landed another graceful leap. Ron finished the tin of cookies, only to find another behind him. Everyone was simply enjoying the gift of the day.

Harry, stepping back from the activities, turned to Luna and grinned. "Thanks," he said, and Luna smiled back, serenely enjoying the joy of the people dearest to her. She knew that later, Umbridge would be demanding to know where they had been all afternoon. But that was for later. For now, she had made her friends happy. And that was all that was important to her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was my first fic in a reaalllyyyy long time, but i hope you all like it! Please leave feedback, i want to know if i should keep writing!**


End file.
